


Secret Santa Gift (2017)

by adorablelilshit



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dangers of dish washing, Dishes, M/M, bitty - Freeform, house chores, house work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 15:02:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13238232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorablelilshit/pseuds/adorablelilshit
Summary: This is my secret santa gift for itsstrangelypermanent.tumblr.comPlease be sure to follow them for some great content!





	Secret Santa Gift (2017)

“SLIM!” Screams the high pitched, demanding voice of the Bitty Slim happily addresses as Edge. If he didn't respond right away, the bitty would start stamping his foot and try to shout even louder then before.

Slim, sleeping on the sofa, is currently trying to decide if he should pretend he didn't hear the bitty, or respond right away to his call. He don't always aggravate Edge, but it's always so cute to tease him like this when he gets the chance to actually tease his bitty. Sure his brother didn't like his bitty, but has long since stopped trying to kill Edge with a fly swatter, bug spray, and hiring Muffett's spiders to take care of the job.

There's the sound of a small boot, stomping in rage. He can even hear the bitty inhale an unneeded breath.  
“SLIM!” Edge's voice did get louder, and cracked a bit to boot. Time to get up.

“Mornin' Edge.” He replies in a sleepy tone, holding out one hand to pick up the bitty while stretching his other arm out. His bones pop, making the bitty cringe in his hand.

“It's past 1pm!” Edge starts to scream at him. “We have to clean up this mess before your brother gets back from his training camp at the capital!”

Slim lifts his hand up to the fur lined hoodie of his zip up sweater, and allows Edge to jump into the hoodie part of it. It's partially how he kept Edge safe from his dangerous home in the Underground. Even when it came to being inside his own house, Slim had always caution to keep Edge safe from much larger feet. Something his brother had threaten to do to Edge several times was to crush him if he caught Edge on the ground.

“Okay, so what's first on the agenda?” Slim asks, walking to the table to feed the pet quartz sitting in it's bowl. Slim can hear Edge shift around in his hood, and the movement of paper. Apparently Edge took some notes.

“We have to get the laundry done, dishes washed, garbage taken out, and cook dinner.” Slim then hears the paper being folded back up. “Luckily for you, I have started on the laundry!”

“Ya did?” Slim asks, trying to look to Edge. His poses are so cute, even though Slim knows Edge is trying to be as intimidating as possible in this small size.

“Yes! I sorted the laundry! Took me all night to do it too, so you better be grateful!”

Slim gives a soft chuckle, but still appreciated the work Edge put into getting that much done. It could not have been easy pulling and lifting the clothing several times his own size and weight. He heads to the kitchen first.

“We should wash the dishes first.” Slim suggests. “That way they will be dry by the time it comes to making dinner.”

“AN EXCELLENT IDEA, SLIM!” Edge cheers, climbing out of Slim's hood to sit on his shoulder. Slim again lifts a hand to get Edge off his own shoulder and onto counter where all the dirty dishes are.

“Think you can start up a sink full of sudsy water?” Slims asks, knowing Edge would want to help out anyways. He's just so precious. Slim watches Edge only salute and turn on the faucet. Even throwing the plug into the sink so it could build up some, and try his hardest to add the soap from a pump dispenser. Something that Slim set up for Edge. Three pumps later and Slim is turning off the faucet, adding in the first few of many dishes into the sink.

Slim pulls away from the sink for a moment to put on the TV. Best to have some form of background noise playing while working on the house work. When he returns to the sink, Edge isn't anywhere to be found.

A panic starts to rise within Slim. Where did Edge go? He looks behind Mount Plates-more to see if Edge was behind the dirty stack. Nothing. He moves closer to the pantry, looking to see if Edge might have tried to climb down a braided towel that Slim also set up for Edge. Nope. He kept looking all over the kitchen, stopping long enough to hear a small cry.

“IN THE SI-” It was Edge. Slim looks back to the sink and sees Edge splashing to try and stay afloat. Being a skeleton, he didn't have much mass to hold himself up.

Slim slips his hands into the water, filtering out Edge as he lifts the bitty up.

“You okay, Edge?” Slim asks, thankful that Edge didn't dust, but still feeling guilty that he somehow ended up in the sudsy water without him knowing. He was only gone long enough to turn the tv on.

“I'm fine...” Edge coughs, trying to regain his own strength and composure. “Just... cold and tired after that.”

Slim smiles a bit, carrying Edge out of the kitchen. He heads up to his own bedroom, and opens the door. Edge hates Slim's room, but is thankful enough to have his own space completely garbage free. Slim sets Edge near his space.

“You get some rest while I work on the dishes and laundry. I'll come back to wake you before I start dinner.”

“You better!” Edge orders, walking to the cardboard that houses his bed. “I won't forgive you if we have to eat that shit from a can again!”

“Heh, okay Edge. Rest well. Get warm.” Slim slowly pulls away, and cracks the door for Edge. He has a lot of house work to do, and not a lot of time to get it all done in. Best start with them dishes.


End file.
